Urges
by Xsaku-uchihaX
Summary: Having dreamt of dominating Levi for numerous night. Eren's fantasy finally become reality.-Ereri oneshot AU


**Summary:** having thought about dominating Levi numerous times. Eren's fantasy finally become reality.

My first M rated ereri one shot

* * *

Eren found himself staring again. It was a frequent occurrence now.

Every time Levi-senpai would go to his classroom, to either hand something to the teacher or to discuss upcoming events with the class rep, he always found his attention gravitating towards him.

He was always so entranced by senpai's small idiosyncrasies. The way the corners of his lips would curl up ever so slightly when he's forcing back a smirk. Or, how his body is leaned slightly back, when talking to those who are taller.

Leaning the side of his cheek against his palm, he watched as Levi continue talking about god knows what with the class rep. He watched the ways Levi's lips moved to accentuate each word, the way his hand would occasionally run smoothly through his hair.

Part of him wanted to know what it would feel like to press his lips against Levi's. Would it be soft? Or maybe chapped? He wanted to know how it would feel to have Levi's hand run down his chest, or maybe up his thigh.

He had spend countless nights fantasizing about how it would feel to have Levi pushed up against a wall, panting out his name while he laid bruising kisses down his neck.

But...those were just fantasies, and they usually ended with him jacking off into a towel.

"You're fixating again."

Momentarily shifting his gaze from Levi to his adoptive sister, he shrugged.

"What's so great about shorty anyways?" Mikasa continued with a hint of disapprovement in her voice.

"You wouldn't understand."

It's true, Mikasa would never understand. To Eren, everything about Levi was perfection. From his short stature to his nonchalant face. Levi was everything that he wanted.

This fixation started during the entrance ceremony. He vague remember arriving late for it and had spend a good chuck of time trying to find the location. It was at this time when he first met Levi. Having, somehow wondered into the back shed of their school gym, he witnessed Levi getting it on with another man. He could still remember the taunt muscles of his thigh, the way they flinched when the other man brushed his hand against them. He could still hear the erotic moans, and pants Levi made when the other man thrusted his fingers deep within his ass.

After that, Eren found it increasingly difficult to get Levi out of his head.

"Have you ever even talk him before?" Mikasa's voice cut through his revere, her tone almost sounded accusing

"Of course I have."

Rolling her eyes, Mikasa gave Eren a deadpan stare. "Like an actual conversation? Not just simple pleasantry."

Opening his mouth to defend himself, Eren stopped his actions midway. Now that he thinks about it, he never did have a full length conversation with Levi before. All of their interactions were revolved around simple 'good morning senpai, or the weather's nice today'

"So, did you?" She pressed on.

"No." Eren muttered into his palm. "But that doesn't mean I can't!" He quickly added, when he saw the 'told ya' look she was giving him.

"Then go talk him." Mikasa challenged. "I know you been lusting over him for the past year. I'm not deaf, I can hear you at night moaning his name while fondling yourself."

Eren felt the tips of his ears turn red. "Fine, watch me."

Slamming his hands down on his desk, he hastily pushed his chair back and stood up. His eyes fell on Levi again. This time he noticed that Levi had stopped talking to the class rep and was staring at him.

He felt his face heat up.

"What? Go on talk to him...Or are you to scared?" He could hear the smugness behind Mikasa's voice.

"I'm not." His voice came out an octave higher. Clearing his throat he tried again. "Just watch me!"

Not wanting to give Mikasa the satisfaction that she was right, Eren stormed up to Levi. His face set in a determined look.

"What?"

Eren almost lost his cool at the sound of Levi's voice. It was so rich and deep sounding, that it made his knees buckle.

Clearing his throat again, he stared unblinkingly at Levi. "Can I talk to you for a moment senpai?"

"About?"

"C-can we talk in private?" Eren stammered out. He could feel his heart racing.

Staring at the nervous looking kid, Levi shrugged. "Fine." Turning around, he left the room with Eren closely following after him.

Once the door closed, Levi turned his attention back to Eren. "What do you want to talk about?"

Looking around, Eren watched as several students were wondered the halls. "Some where more private?"

Sighing, Levi crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Where do you propose we go?"

"Um…" Scanning the area, Eren pointed at the small secluded area just underneath the stairwell.

"Whatever."

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Levi asked again once they were underneath the stairs. Leaning back against the wall, he waited for an answer.

"I um…" Eren stammered out, unable to think of a single topic to talk to Levi about. It seems that in his impulsive act to prove Mikasa wrong, he didn't think of a single thing to say. "Um…"

He could see the impatience so clearly present on Levi's face.

"Um...great weather...right?" Eren half wanted to slap himself. Out of the things to say, he had to go with the weather.

"You needed privacy to tell me that the weather is nice?" Levi replied, not sounding amused.

Raising his hands in a defensive manner, Eren quickly shook his head. "No, no..Of course not!"

"Then what? I don't have all day."

Seeing the annoyed and slightly angry look on Levi's face, a strangled noise escaped his mouth. Having never been the most quick on his feet, Eren did the first thing that came to his mind.

Slamming both his hands against the wall behind Levi's head, he crashed his lips against Levi's in such a haphazard way that he felt their teeth knock together. Moving his lips against Levi's soft ones, he leaned his body in. This felt better than what he had imagined.

Bringing one of his hands off the wall, Eren placed it just above the waistline of Levi's pants. With his thumb he made small circular motions against Levi's bare stomach.

A small groan escaped from Levi's throat, before Eren felt himself being forcefully pushed away.

"W-what do you think you're doing, brat!" Levi hastily wiped his mouth as he glared at Eren. The blush on his face did not go unnoticed.

Smirking, Eren approached him once more. Dipping his head down to Levi's ear he whispered. "Do you not like it senpai?"

"You-"

Levi's voice was cut off, when he felt Eren nibble at the sensitive part on the base of his neck.

"Anytime you want to stop just say the word." Eren mumbled against Levi's neck, as he slowly ran his hand under Levi's shirt. He felt his abdomen muscle twitch under his touch. "Anytime."

Pulling back, Eren stared at Levi, waiting for a response.

"You damn brat." Levi growled as grabbed Eren around the collar and pulled him down into another searing kiss.

Groaning, Eren pushed Levi roughly against the wall. Placing his knee in between Levi's crotch, he slowly rubbed it back and forth. He could feel Levi getting harder.

Still keeping his mouth glued against Levi's, Eren pulled his hand out from under his shirt and started unfastening the buttons of Levi's pants. He could hear, his breathing become harsher. In one swift motion, he slide his hand into his underwear, and grasped Levi's dick. In a tantalizingly slow motion he pumped him. "Does this feel good senpai?"

"Nnh…" Levi shut his eyes, and groaned.

"Do you want me to go faster?" Eren smirked as he watched Levi's face contort into one of pleasure.

"Haa...ah.."

"I'm sorry I don't understand that." In a mocking fashion, Eren slowed his pace down even more.

"You shitty brat!"

"I don't respond to that." He blew into Levi's ear, as he stopped his hand completely. "Try again."

Glaring at the younger boy, Levi bit back a growl. "Faster...please." His glare darkened when he saw Eren give another smirk. This kid was fucking sadistic.

"As you wish senpai." Slightly tightening his grip on Levi's dick, he started pumping again. This time faster. His smirk grew when he saw Levi squeeze his eyes shut and started to thrust his pelvis to try and match his speed.

"Aaa…" He groaned as he felt himself getting close to a release.

Sensing this, Eren stopped. "Not yet, senpai. I want you inside of me." Giving a lick of his lips, Eren pulled his hand out.

Completely pulling Levi's pants down, Eren got on to his knees. Wetting his lips once more, he grabbed the base of Levi's dick, and slowly brought his lips to the tip. Darting his tongue out he gave a swift lick against the slit of the penis.

"Nnh…"

Loving the sounds he was getting out of Levi, Eren ran his tongue from the base of the penis to the top before completely engulfing the top half of Levi's dick in his mouth. Moaning against his dick, Eren bobbed his head in a rhythmic fashion, as he continued to pump the lower half of the dick.

"Aa...harder…" Levi gasped as he fisted a handful of Eren's hair.

Sucking harder, and pumping even faster, Eren looked up at the lecherous faces Levi was making.

"Da-Damn it…." He moaned louder, as he furiously thrusted pelvis against Eren's face, wanting his dick to completely enter Eren's mouth. "Nnnh…."

Keeping his pace, Eren continued to moan against Levi's dick. Sending small vibrations up it. He felt Levi's thrusts become more haphazard. He was getting close.

"FUCK!" With a final thrust, Levi felt his lower half convulse before cuming inside Eren's mouth. He watched as Eren try to swallow as much of the white milky substance as possible.

Wiping the remnants off his mouth Eren stood up. "Senpai tastes good."

The blush on Levi's face darkened as he looked away.

"Shitty brat."

* * *

Hahaha feel kinda shameful for this…but please review! :D


End file.
